Stubbornness
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: TPM, AU, non-slash. Qui-Gon asked permission to train Anakin... and the Council suddenly agreed.


**Title: **Stubbornness

**Author: **Darth Corsa

**Summary: **TPM, AU, non-slash. Qui-Gon asked permission to train Anakin… And the Council suddenly agreed.

**Feedback: **Always appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **These characters definitely are not mine.

* * *

_ "Jinn always does things his own way, always sure he is right, always incredulous if we do not see it his way."_

―Tyvokka on Qui-Gon Jinn

_ Taken from the Wookieepedia_

* * *

(_some hours ago)_

"…but Master Yoda, he is going to — "

"Listen to your Master carefully and respectfully, you must, young Kenobi! Know your place, Padawan! Dispute with your Master you should not! Agree with Qui-Gon you must!" Then old Master added strictly, "The future… always in motion it is!"

* * *

"Of course, Master Jinn." Yoda moved his long ears and closed his sleepy eyes. "The boy trained must be!"

Qui-Gon stared at him suspiciously, though Yoda even didn't bother to open his eyes; Mace Windu smiled cordially.

"Yes, Master Jinn, you're right, he is a boy from the ancient prophecy."

"And **you**, Qui-Gon, must be the one, who will train him," Adi Gallia continued.

"You do not understand! He is a boy — "

Suddenly Qui-Gon stopped.

He didn't believe his ears. What have they smoked?! Not to argue with mighty Qui-Gon Jinn, the legendary Master of the Jedi Temple — that's impossible! _Something was very, very wrong!_ He had carefully learnt the prophecy by heart; he had already devised hundred answers, thousand arguments and million phrases that made sense… He had been waiting for this meeting since Tatooine and prepared himself perfectly!

He **always **argued with the Jedi Council. Since his initiate years till nowadays. Every time there were some small things or not very important details that caused fierce wrangles. Especially they didn't like the length of his hair, but he stubbornly didn't change his haircut.

"Master, they've just allowed you to train Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, beginning to guess about something.

"But… I already have a Padawan! Or…no, of course, I have one! This one!" Qui-Gon pointed at Obi-Wan with his finger. "He should be trained for some more years! He is too young!"

"Please, Master! Do not defy the Council, not again!" Kenobi said seriously. "I'm old enough, and they can possibly knight me without you or send to the Agricorps again or even give me another Master — "

"Without me? To knight? The Agricorps? Another Master?! You still have much to learn, Obi-Wan! You do not know the map of the galaxy; you even cannot find the planet Kamino there!" Qui-Gon cried almost hysterically.

"I can!" Obi-Wan answered with hurt in his voice, but continued, "Maybe, I can train Anakin myself — "

"Shut up, Padawan!"

"It's not possible to waste such potential on growing vegetables, not after twelve years of training! No! I won't allow that!" Qui-Gon said menacingly, staring directly in Mace Windu's eyes.

"Well… Maybe you should train them both at the same time?" The Councillor offered, "One of them is one of the best students in the Temple and the second is the Chosen One. Proper students for great Master Jinn. Besides, you can't leave them!"

"No, I know the Jedi Code. 'One Master, one apprentice.' No more, no less! And I'm already too old."

"We can make an exception for you. Indeed, I _order _you to take two Padawans! And I warn you: do not free the boy's mother and do not settle them on Naboo under the care of Amidala. Maybe, she is the second Sith!"

"What?! No, she is definitely not a Sith! Anakin has powerful abilities for being a racer! And I will continue Obi-Wan's training! Come on, Padawan!" Qui-Gon left the Council chamber, Kenobi following him.

"You know, Obi-Wan, I always do what I must!" Qui-Gon said with satisfaction. He didn't notice apprentice's large grin.

"Indeed, Master."

* * *

_(Council Chamber)_

"So, young Skywalker, what say you? Still to be a Jedi you want?" Master Yoda wondered.

"Um… I don't think that Master Qui-Gon is a great Jedi… Oh! I'm sorry!" Anakin answered shyly.

"Train you myself I can."

"Master Yoda, I like you, but… Can I really become a racer? I was dreaming of it since my childhood."

* * *

_(Some hours after; Jinn's quarters) _

Master Jinn took his comlink and hit the answer button.

"Good evening, Qui-Gon!" Mace Windu greeted him. "We have a new mission for you — you and Obi-Wan should return to Naboo — "

"What?! No! I require a vacation for us! Jinn out." Master Jedi answered and hung up the comlink.

"Hey, this was not a joke!" Mace said to the wall, but decided to call for another team. Just in case.

* * *

"Master, we're very tired from the last mission, shall we go to bed early?" Obi-Wan, sitting comfortably in his favorite armchair, offered, "Anyway we have nothing to do this evening, don't we? I mean, we shall not go and visit our friend Dex and drink some ardees — "

Qui-Gon thought for a while.

"You're right, Obi-Wan. A very difficult mission… Sleep well, Padawan. And I'll visit Dex myself." He said, taking his cloak from the nearest chair.

Obi-Wan, left in solitude, sighed deeply.

"Well, at least it's worth a try," he mumbled.


End file.
